high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200223-history
Troy and Gabriella's relationship
Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are the main couple of the "High School Musical" movies. HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL Gabriella and Troy meet while on vacation at a ski resort. After being forced by their parents to attend a New Year's Eve party, they are pulled up on stage by a DJ to sing karaoke. It is clear that Gabriella is petrified of singing on stage, but after Troy begins singing she appears to change her mind and decides to sing along with him "(Start of Something New)". They seem to have a great time, and proceed to spend the rest of the night together until the fireworks go off at midnight. They appear to hesitate at the year changes, both vaguely condering the New Year's tradition of kissing someone, but she hurriedly makes an excuse to leave and they only exchange numbers before going their separate ways. Upon moving to New Mexico after winter vacation ends, Gabriella is surprised to find she is now attending the same school, East High, as Troy. He calls her phone during homeroom, getting them both detention and verifying that the girl he thought he recognized is actually her. They continue their friendship at East High despite being in different social circles -- Troy being a jock and Gabriella being adopted by smart students. Troy shows Gabriella around the school and they notice the sign-up sheet for school musical. Clearly, both internally debate auditioning and later sneak into the auditorium to watch Sharpay and Ryan sing. Rather suddenly, Gabriella emerges from her hiding spots and asks to audition, resulting in Troy volunteering to be her partner. After being told that they are too late, they help Kelsi, the pianist, pick up her things. She plays them the song "(What I've Been Looking For (Reprise))" and Ms. Darbus hears them singing along and gives them a callback audition. Once everybody in school learns that they are singing together, both Troy and Gabriella recieved pressure from their friends not to sing. Troy and Gabriella decided to do the callback anyway, and so their friends resort to tricking them out of it so they are more focused on "important things" -- the 'big game' and the decathlon. Gabriella is called into the science room to watch a video of an unknowningly-filmed Troy lying to his friends about how Gabriella and the callbacks aren't important to him. Upon hearing this, Gabriella is devestated and realizes that things between her and Troy were never meant to work out "(When There Was Me and You)", indicating she has feelings for him that run deeper than friendship. Completely crushed, Gabriella gives Troy back the pairs audition and tells him that they won't be doing the callback. She is obviously upset, something even her friends notice, and acts very withdrawn, totally unaware that Troy is acting the same way. Eventually, Chad and Taylor realize their mistake has made their friends extremely unhappy and eventually tell them both the truth. Taylor hints at Gabriella's feelings for Troy, saying that what really matters is how Gabriella feels about her friends "and even more... Troy." Unfortunately, Gabriella is too hurt to believe them, and continues to avoid Troy. Chad, Zeke, and Jason find Troy on the rooftop garden and tell him that they know why Gabriella won't speak to him, prompting him to go apologize for what he said. However, when he arrives at her house to apologize, Gabriella asks her mom to tell him that she's busy with "homework and such." In a desperate attempt to win her over, Troy calls her and Gabriella listens as he explains what happens. He climbs onto her balcony with their sheet music, and after he sings to her, she accepts his apology "{Start of Something New (Reprise))". The two seem to become closer then ever. At school, they discover that the callback dates have been changed (by Sharpay and Ryan) to overlap with both the basketball game and the science decathlon, meaning that they would have to chose which events to attend -- sing together or compete with their respective teams. After setting off odorous chemicals and messing with the lighting in the gym, Troy and Gabriella find a way to do all three events. However, Gabriella's stage fright returns as the whole school files into the auditorium to watch her auditon with Troy, who is able to break through her shyness by reminding her that it was "just like kindergarten" and to just "look right at him." After winning the callback "(Breaking Free)", Troy presses a kiss to her cheek and Gabriella giggles, blushing. Later on, the Wildcats win the basketball championship game and Gabriella wins the science decathlon. Running to and throwing her arms around Troy to congratulate him, Gabriella nearly gets a kiss from him, only to be interrupted by Chad and then, moments later, Taylor. The movie ends with the pair on more than friendly terms "(We're All In This Together)". HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2 The movie begins with Gabriella and Troy already dating, looking forward to spending summer together as it is the first time that Gabriella has been able to stay in one place for a whole summer "(What Time Is It?)". Troy promises to teach her how to skateboard, and Gabriella giggles that she has first aid training to patch herself up afterwards. However, their plans change slightly when Troy is offered a job at Lava Springs (curtosey of Sharpy's scheming) and brings Gabriella along to lifeguard and the rest of the Wildcats to work in the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella go on a picnic on the golf course, playing around and nearly sharing a kiss before being interrupted by the sprinklers being activated by a spying Sharpay. They also sing a song that Kelsi has written "(You Are the Music In Me)"with hopes of them entering the Star Dazzle talent show. As time goes on, Sharpay develops her plan to pull Troy away from Gabriella -- and his friends -- by promoting him to a golf job where she took lessons and monopolizing his time as she tricks him into promising to sing with her "(You Are the Music In Me (Sharpay Version)". Gabriella becomes slightly jealous and Taylor begins insisting that Troy is behaving inappropriately according to her sister's "boyfriend rules". As times goes on, Troy begins to spend more time with Sharpay, coming late to, or even skipping, dates. Once Troy begins ignoring his friends and Sharpay, in her plans grand finale, bans all working Wildcats -- not including 'honorary member' Troy -- from the talent show, Gabriella tells Sharpay that she has had enough. She leaves Lava Springs, breaking up with Troy and leaving him stunned and brokenhearted "(Gotta Go My Own Way)". With Gabriella's abscence, his friends' indifference towards him becomes glaringly obvious and he realizes that he need to make some changes. He tells off Sharpay and returns to his old kitchen job, attempting to win forgiveness from his friends. However, Gabriella is still out of the picture. The night of the Star Dazzle talent show, Troy agrees to sing with Sharpay if she will let the Wildcats do the show. Depressed, Sharpay tells him that she wishes he was doing this for her and not for his friends. He only smiles sadly, knowing that he's dedicated to Gabriella. His friends drag him away to teach him the new song that Sharpay wants to sing. An uncomfortable Troy goes up on stage alone, waiting for Sharpay to come sing with him. However, Sharpay doesn't know the song he was just taught and cannot go join him to sing. He hears Gabriella's voice accompanying him, and learns that Taylor had gone to get her from home, returning the T-necklace to its proper place around her neck. She forgives him for everything that has happened and the two realize that they should be seizing the day "(Everyday)". Later, all the Wildcats go to watch the fireworks on the golf course and, as their friends dance around in the sprinklers, Troy and Gabriella share a long kiss, boyfriend and girlfriend once again. HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3: SENIOR YEAR Towards the end of their senior year, Troy and Gabriella are still dating and seem to be very serious about their relationship. During the championship game against West High, Troy looks to Gabriella for support and she encourages him to keep trying and, ultimately, to win "(Now Or Never)". Later, at the celebration at Troy's house, Gabriella and Troy hang out in his tree house and dicuss their futures, namely the fact that Gabriella has already been accepted by Stanford University while Troy is being pushed towards U of A, two schools that are 1053 miles from each other. Both teens are clearly uncomfrotable with the idea of such a long distance separating them, and decide to focus on the present for the moment "(Right Here, Right Now)". The Wildcats are later recruited to help with the school musical, Senior Year and Gabriella mentions the idea of staging the perfect prom. Later, on the rooftop, Troy asks her to go to prom with him, both teens admitting that it is the first time they will be attending a dance together or alone, and Gabriella teaches him how to waltz "(Can I Have This Dance?)". They nearly share a kiss in the rain but are interrupted by the school bell ringing. Their relationship develops as they practice for the musical "(A Night To Remember)", "(Just Want To Be With You)", and Troy admits that he's been talking to schools other than U of A. Gabriella also admits that she has some decisions left to make, but her mother cuts her off before she can tell Troy what she means. Gabriella learns that she has been accepted into Stanford's 'Freshmen Honors Program' and would be leaving two weeks early, missing prom, the show, and graduation. Taylor encourages her to go, but Gabriella claims that she has been considering staying in Albuquerque, obviously in order to stay closer to Troy at U of A. When Troy learns about this, from a sneaky Sharpay, he sneaks into her room with a picnic and insists that Gabriella should go becuase she "can't put off something as great as Stanford." Although Troy's insistence does ultimately convince her to go, she finds that it is too hard for her to say goodbye and leaves without a word, planning to return for prom, the show, and graduation. After two weeks apart, Gabriella makes a phone call to Troy and tells him that she won't be coming back because she can't handle having to say goodbye to her friends and, more importantly, him again. She admits that she loves him (the first time it's said by either of them), but hangs up without giving him a chance to reply. She is later surprised when Troy shows up at Stanford on the night of prom back in Albuquerque. He explains that "if he's going to have a last dance as East High, it's going to be with her" and manages to convince her to come back to East High with him for the show and graduation "(Can I Have This Dance? (Reprise))". At the end of 'Senior Year' Troy reveals that he's made the decision to attend UC Berkeley to study both basketball and theater, a school that is only 32.7 miles away from "the person who inspires his heart." Gabriella is extremely touched by this and, after graduating, the two head off to college still together. Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Pairings